


Dawning

by wander-fool (is_there_a_word_for_that)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A.C.E Matchmaking, DongWow, DongYoon, Donghun thinks too much, Gen, M/M, SehDong, Sehyoon barely thinks at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_there_a_word_for_that/pseuds/wander-fool
Summary: Sehyoon is Donghun's secret at 3 A.M.





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> _I was writing a Chan-POV fic to complete the set, when this happened._

 

 _ **Sehyoon has become Donghun's secret at 3 a.m.**_  
  
  
The main vocalist had once awoken in the dark to an empty extra bed in his room - the clock announces the time: it's 3 a.m. Far too early to start his morning exercises, or the rest of his daily routine.  
  
He knows that at this rate, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he heads out, instead, and pads softly to the bathroom. He slips into the empty tub - something about being enclosed just felt comforting. He tucks his legs onto himself, rests his chin on his knees and zones out.  
  
The door opens, and his eyes meet Sehyoon's.  
  
  
It's 3 a.m., so his brain is understandably unable to string together words to form any coherent excuse.  
  
He doesn't need it anyway-- the younger boy soundlessly invades the tub and settles across him, toes wiggling _(perhaps, in greeting)_. He starts picking at the edges of his pajama pants, and Donghun suddenly feels the cold - he's in a flimsy shirt and shorts, and the warmth from his body doesn't seem to reach up to his shins. He absentmindedly rubs his hands over them.  
  
The quiet isn't awkward, so he doesn't bother starting a conversation.  
  
  
He later wakes up, grimacing at the trace of saliva he's left on his arm. He'd fallen asleep sitting up - _well, slouched sideways_ \- but apart from a little tightness on his waist, he feels refreshed.  
  
The space in front of him is empty, and he thinks he might have dreamt it all, but a blanket slips off of his shoulders, and pools at his hips.

  
_(He leaves it neatly folded on the couch._  
_It is gone when he goes out of his room again much later)._  
  
  
\--

  
  
He winces at the glare of his phone screen. It shouts '03:00 AM' in bold, digital letters.  
  
Curiosity drives him to the bathroom again, and he sits, and waits.  
  
He hears hinges creak just as he'd re-arranged himself to a more comfortable position on his end of the tub.

  
\--

 

  
It is 3:17, and the other boy is nowhere in sight. _(Last time he'd checked, it was 3:14, and three minutes was plenty enough time to get out of bed and reach the bathroom)._  
  
He's had had enough time to wonder if Sehyoon's daily excursions has been noted by his roommates, but he's too cranky at the moment to care. He's also had had enough time to tentatively conclude that he is here, again, because he misses Chan, and that in his quest for sunlight, he's found a UFO, instead.  
  
_A tardy one._  
  
He starts humming. The door swings slightly, and a blanket enters first, like a peace offering.

 

  
\---

 

He jolts awake when he realizes that it's 3:28. He sits up too fast, that he gets a little dizzy. He scours the room for a spare blanket, and in his haste, settles for a sweater.

When he gets to the bathroom, Sehyoon is on the other side of the tub, book cradled in one hand. The other is mid-air, fingers poised to turn the page.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Donghun opens the door wider, and tilts his head in invitation.  
  
  
  
The sun is just on the verge of rousing, so Donghun is a bit chilled, despite having the sweater on. He spies the other with a side glance, and envies the younger's innate high body temperature.  
  
They are walking at a comfortable pace. The exercise gives him clarity:  
  
He knows that some habits were bad. Like finishing a tub of ice cream whenever he felt bad, or going to bed at the end of the day thinking over the happiest moments and trying to find the wrongs in them. Or _this_.. this meeting up with Sehyoon at 3 a.m. when there really was no logical reason for it.  
  
  
They make it back just as Junhee starts shuffling in the other room.

  
  
\----

  
  
It's still a little before 3, and Donghun is feeling as if he's submerged in water, instead of sitting on dry ceramic. It's a rare night that Chan is home, and yet, here he is, _again_ , and trying to still his brain.  
  
It keeps reminding him that in a few weeks, he and Byeongkwan will also be in and out of their shared home, and the singular thought that makes it hard to breathe is that once that starts _he'll barely be able to see--_

A warm hand alights on his cheek, and he looks up to see furrowed eyebrows.  
In a sudden surge of emotion, he grabs the boy's wrist and tugs.  
  
His mouth catches Sehyoon's, who has his slightly parted in surprise. Their teeth knock against each other through their lips, making Donghun close his eyes in pain. He doesn't know how, but his hand has found its way to the back of the brunette's neck.

His head has gone quiet, but then he feels the boy's lashes sweep up against his cheek, so he reluctantly lets go of him when Sehyoon moves to sit on his haunches.

The younger boy licks his lips -- _out of habit_ , the vocalist knows, but it makes him panic, and he vaults over the tub and rushes outside.  
  
  
  
\----

  
It is 2:59. Donghun is not in the tub, but leaning against the bathroom sink, counting down the minute. He hopes and hopes and hopes.  
  
  
The door opens, and his eyes meet Sehyoon's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never really intended to write any A.C.E couple story, but have been assailed by much DongWow pics and vids lately, it sort of just wrote itself.
> 
> _Edit: So on the same day I posted this, the Dallas Vlive happens hours later... uh._


End file.
